


Window Seats and Blankets

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hermione loved the small alcove on off the seventh floor easternmost corridor of the castle. It was private, so she could study. It had a lovely window seat, which was nice, and it had a beautiful view of the grounds and the Black Lake. She felt quite at peace there.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Window Seats and Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione loved the small alcove on off the seventh floor easternmost corridor of the castle. It was private, so she could study. It had a lovely window seat, which was nice, and it had a beautiful view of the grounds and the Black Lake. She felt quite at peace there.

Hermione loved the small alcove on off the seventh floor easternmost corridor of the castle. It was private, so she could study. It had a lovely window seat, which was nice, and it had a beautiful view of the grounds and the Black Lake. She felt quite at peace there.

When she returned for her seventh year, Hermione could be found there a lot, if you knew where to look. But hardly anyone did. Luna knew, but then again, Luna knew lots of things.

One quiet day in late December, Draco was looking for Hermione. She had told him that she would help him with his Muggle Studies homework. He had a lot to catch up on, and although she looked startled when he asked, after a few long seconds of looking thoughtful, she said yes.

Luna saw him searching, and directed him to the alcove.

When he arrived, he saw Hermione, sitting curled up in the window seat, a blanket over her knees, her impossible hair a wreath around her head, and he just had to take a deep breath. She was the loveliest thing he had ever seen.

"What did you just say, Draco?"

iDid he say that out loud?/i Draco came to a decision in that moment. "I said you are the loveliest thing I have ever seen."

Hermione's small, tight smile changed all of a sudden into the joyous expression Draco had before that instant only seen her bestow only upon her friends.

She pulled back a corner of the blanket and gestured for him to join her.

When she was later asked at Harry and Ginny's wedding what her favorite place at Hogwarts was, Ron interjected drunkenly, "The library!" His date, Romilda, giggled stupidly at that.

"Of course it isn't the library, Weasley. No, my angel's favorite place is the alcove on the seventh floor with the window seat."

Hermione smiled at her date. "He's right. That is my favorite place."

Luna beamed at them. "I'm guessing it is Draco's, now, too!"

hr

Prompt from luvsev: What's the place Hermione loves the most and why? Any place except the library will suffice.

Thank you to slytherinlaurel for the beta!


End file.
